


But I will gladly join the fight...

by Awkward_Bex



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blood, Canon Era, Character Death, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, John Dies, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not historically accurate?, laurens interlude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Bex/pseuds/Awkward_Bex
Summary: At the Battle of the Combahee River, John Laurens was shot and killed.This is my interpretation of it.





	But I will gladly join the fight...

**Author's Note:**

> As said in tags: This is my first fan fiction, so it might be trash.  
> Despite me reading up on John Laurens's death and on the battle itself (thanks Wikipedia even though you're trash as well), this may not be very accurate.

  A gunshot rang through the air and pain flared up in John Lauren's side. He clutched the wound, biting back a yell of pain. He felt his head hit the grass as he fell from his horse and laid there as the battle continued around him. He sat up, staring at his hand, covered in blood. "Fuck..." he whispered, staring at the crimson color. He glanced at his side where the fabric of his coat was starting to darken. He grabbed a knife and cut through the fabric to get a better look at the wound. It was constantly pulsing blood and he closed his eyes. It had ripped through his flesh easily, but it didn't go through. He pressed the fabric that he cut off against it to try to stop the blood and hissed in pain. He realized it was a lost cause and laid down.

_I may not live to see our glory  
_

  The first thought that came to mind were his friends. Marquis de Lafayette, the Frenchman. He chuckled, ignoring the pain, as he remembered how he had told Laurens that he had gone to America, illegally, disguised as a pregnant women. What about Hercules Mulligan? The tailor that became a spy, collecting information from red coats. He had helped America gain it's freedom.

_But I will gladly join the fight_

  Martha Manning. His wife. His wife who had given birth to his daughter.  _His_ daughter, who he never got to meet. He never loved Martha, despite her beauty. He felt slightly guilty for leaving her to raise a child by herself, but he had to leave. He wondered how their daughter was now... _  
_

_And when our children tell our story_

  And then..he comes to mind. John smiled, blood trickling from his mouth, as he thought of him. Alexander Hamilton. He remembered meeting him at the bar, only to find out they had similar interests and beliefs. They both though slavery should be abolished, they both wanted to fight, and they both liked to drink. His vision was starting to fade, but he pictured Hamilton. His dark brown hair tied up into a bun, his peach fuzz that he could never seem to grow, his dark brown eyes that burned with so much passion. God... what would Hamilton think? How would he react once he died? Would he forget him within a few years? No, that wasn't possible. They both loved each other. John wondered whether or not it was platonic or more. Either way, he lost. Alexander married Eliza, and with another pining girl who he think was Eliza's sister? Even if Alexander loved him more than in a platonic way, it was a sin in society's eyes. Man could not marry or love man, and woman could not marry or love women. They could be hanged if anyone found out.

_They'll tell the story of.._

  His vision started to fade more. He didn't know whether or not the battle had ended. He grinned, tears starting to well up as he stared at the sky. He hoped Lafayette and Hercules would be okay. He even hoped his wife and his child would be okay. He prayed that Alexander would be okay. Memories started to flash in his mind.

The bar where he met Hamilton

The winter's ball where Hamilton met Angelica and Eliza

The wedding.. the wedding that broke his heart

The battles during the war

The time where he found out that he was being sent to South Carolina

This battle...

  He smiled at the memories, even the ones that hurt.

_Tonight_

  His vision finally went black. Everything went silent. He felt himself take his final breath and go limp.

John Laurens was dead

~---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~

  Alexander smiled, staring down at his son, Phillip. He had just recently gone to sleep. "Alexander?" He looked up, smiling at the voice of his wife.

  "What is it?" he asked.

  "There's a letter to you from South Carolina," She seemed... distant. Alexander waved it off, grinning.

  "It's from John Laurens I'll read it later," he smiled, thinking of the freckled boy. He knew these feelings are a sin. Both because he was already married and that homosexuality wasn't very welcomed at this time.

  "No it's not" It.. isn't? Maybe it's from a general there.

  "Will you read it?" Oh god, dread started to weigh him down. Was it of death? John Laurens couldn't be dead he couldn't be.

She took a deep breath. He could see her eyes glisten, "On Tuesday, the twenty-seventh, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina-" Everything stopped. He tuned out Eliza. The word echoed in his mind. Killed... killed. John was killed. This couldn't be happening.  
  


_Tomorrow there'll be more of us.._

He turned around. He swore he heard John Laurens. He swore he just  _felt_ him. He caught a glimpse of a faint outline of a figure with curly hair and freckles, with a gunshot wound that's still dripping blood in their side. Wait.. was that Laurens? The figure faded as Eliza's voice cut through his thoughts.

 "Alexander, are you alright?" He touched his face, feeling tears. He realized he nearly snapped a quill that was in his hand as he looked down at a piece of parchment paper that was in front of him. Only three words. _My dearest, Laurens._ He wiped his eyes as more tears threatened to come as he read the words. He grabbed the unfinished letter, and started to walk away. He stopped at the doorway, and tried not to let his voice crack.

"I have so much work to do."


End file.
